


Falling back into Oblivion

by YallKeepTakingTheGoodUsernames



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, I could be sleeping right now, Mentioned Link (Legend of Zelda), and FOR WHAT, but im not fuck you, honestly just clearing out my google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallKeepTakingTheGoodUsernames/pseuds/YallKeepTakingTheGoodUsernames
Summary: I doubt anyone will really be interested in this one since link is mentioned one (1) time but yeah its angsty and has been in my google drive for months. So yeah, for the folks that don’t know what this is, it's a fic based on a discussion in the angst chat over the idea of guardians from breath of the wild being sentient and, for lack of a better word, possessed by the people they killed. I would like to say my feelings are hurt and I had no reason for hurting them more but here we are. I might continue the story later.I just really like writing in the perspective of a perpetually confused and overall sad character it's my unhealthy coping mechanism you do not have permission to @ me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Falling back into Oblivion

If I were to say I don’t remember much, I would be making a monumental understatement. I can’t explain what went on around me. Why is everything so small and the ground so far, my momma told me about growth spurts, most boys my age have them, but that wouldn’t explain why the ground shakes where I walk. It also wouldn’t explain the strange blue haze everything has. The things I focus on seem to glow a maleficent ice blue, things never glowed before...did they? 

I try to remember but I honestly cannot. I quite simply can’t remember anything but sensations from before today. Have I always been this  _ big,  _ I try to think. I instead remember the feeling of my momma’s gentle but calloused hands cradling my face, the memory brings me warmth momentarily. 

_ Warmth _

The feeling makes me shudder and the most vivid image I was able to conjure that entire day hit me in a flash. 

_ The giant creature looked at me. Its gaze is inescapable, I know the second it’s eye locked on me I would never be able to run fast enough to escape that glare. Before I could think, move,  _ **_scream_ ** _ , I felt it. A pulsing beam of electrifying heat, it was agonizing, my mind was racing, names, dates, places. Something in my mind was clawing desperately to escape the agony, memories were its safe haven before but there was to be no release from the suffering as the beam ripped through the center of my chest. And then, there was release. I could feel the heat but it was tame, its warmth ran through my veins and welcomed me to oblivion.  _

I am so cold. 

I’ve been cold this entire time, I only realize this now. I see that I have frozen in my tracks, that's no good. I’m too cold to be standing still, I should be moving. Where to move? Where is there to be? I have nowhere. I am nowhere. Where where wherewherewhere…

… Where am I? 

The stones under my feet tell me I am on my way, but to where? I try to remember but my mind goes blank once again.  _ Again? _ It occurs to me that my mind was blank before. But it stopped being blank. What unblanked my mind before? What am I doing here? Where am I? I feel my mind spiral into too many thoughts to count. So many phantom feelings, none of which I can name. Names are words but words are an illusion if words were real then I could say them but I can’t say words. I can't say anything. Why can’t I say anything? Where did my mouth go? Mouths make words and words make sense but there is no sense and there aren’t words so my mouth is gone. 

Where would it have gone? 

I hear a muffled clunk, it’s unlike the sharp scraping sounds coming from the stone pathway or the gentle rustling of the grass. If it’s not stone or grass what is it? Dirt? No, this is something that comes from dirt and good things come from this.

The phantom of a sweet taste filters through the thoughts. 

Apples. Apples are sweet and are very good things. They grow on trees. That's it!.I’m overjoyed. What I am standing on is made of tree! I know something! I know I am standing on a tree! 

The joy ebbs away for a moment when I realize I am, in fact, not standing on a tree, but a familiar deck which I had built with my momma and older brother before he went to war. The joy comes back. I remembered something! I have a momma and brother! My momma is behind the door of the deck and my brother was...my brother was?

_ “Momma I have to help him! The thing! You saw what it can do! His sword can’t damage it, it's too big! If I get out there on time it will stop looking at him!” My voice feels raw, I never screamed at my momma before. I can feel her shaking from the tight grip she has on my arm. I know it will bruise but I don't care, all I can think of is how my brother’s comrade, the supposed hero, collapsed into a broken heap.  _

_ “I run real good, Momma. You told me so. I can run up there and run away, it can’t possibly fire that fast.”  _

_ My momma tries to choke back a sob and I take the opportunity. In a full sprint, I make my way across the field to where my brother is crouched behind a boulder, the machine that was once built in our favor rips grass and crops from the ground it tread on. There wasn’t a trace of mercy in its glowing eye I have come to recognize as a weapon. I turn to smile a toothy grin at my brother, he is beaten and bloody but I try to ignore it, “Go to momma, she is really scared. I told‘er that I can run real good and fast but she doesn’t trust me too much right now. If you go to her she can clean you up and I’ll be back before you know it.”  _

_ My brother gaped at me for a moment and then growled, “Have you lost your mind, boy?!”  _

_ I wasn’t given a chance to give a reply, cut off by a mechanical  _ click  _ that seemed to stop time itself.  _

_ Click _

I don’t hear the sound but I can feel it vibrate through my body as my neck snapped in the direction of something dirty brown. The creature was familiar but disturbingly unidentifiable. I can’t stop my head from turning away from it and to the doorway my brother meticulously crafted and varnished after it was broken the first time. I reach out to touch it and I notice that I am too big to fit through it. How weird. I could have sworn I fit through it before today. I am the smallest one in my family, I know it because our heights are all written on the wall next to me. I see the smallest tally and feel sick. It was mine, I couldn't read the name if I tried but I know that of the three lines on the wall, mine was always the one closest to the ground. But that can't be since the ground is  _ so far away _ . Too far away. Why is the ground so far away?

I once again begin to spiral, interrupted this time by another  _ click _ . This is much softer than my click, how strange. 

Everything is strange but the strangeness couldn’t overshadow the euphoria that filled me when I realized I kept my promise. I told them I would be back before they knew it and here I am! I imagine their faces smiling, my brother is probably still a bit bruised but he would be happy still! I did it, I ran real good and fast and I got back before they knew it! They didn’t even have the door open so they didn’t know I would be back so soon! I even get to surprise them!

A face peeks through the crack in the door. There is a shriek and a sob. I can hear a shout in the back, it's deeper than the sob. Another face appears. And then there is nothing. 

______________________________________________________________________________

I return from oblivion to the sound of soft thumping. This isn't a hollow clunk so I am not walking on a tree. It makes me a little sad but then I recognize that the _ thump thump thump  _ is dirt and the joy fills me again. I felt the joy for a long time, the only thing that distracted me from it slightly was the drying dark handprints marking my otherwise clean body, they look a deep maroon in the blue light that comes from me. I wonder what they came from but the name doesn’t come to me. M-mo… no that's not a word. I can’t think of the word and it makes me sad for a second again. I forget what I was dwelling on once more when the  _ thump thump thump  _ quiets down as I lay in the dirt. I am happy that I can feel the dirt under me as I slip into back into oblivion. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah in the end the family fucking dies good thing I'm too lazy to develop my characters or this story would be a little bit sad.


End file.
